Remember Us, Mummy
by Madame-Dragonfly
Summary: Hermione falls into a coma for 8 days. What happens when she wakes up to find that she has forgotten her wedding and her kids?  Disclaimer: I have checked all legal records to prove that I do not own Harry Potter  but I wish I could!
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Us, Mummy**

**Chapter 1**  
>I opened my eyes. Too bright! I shut them again. I knew I was in St Mungo's because it is too bright to be anywhere else. I could hear 2 very distinct voices and 3 very quiet mystery voices. Two of the mystery voices were very high pitched and very sweet whereas the other was deep, but sounded worried. The more I heard their voices, the more I could remember the deep and husky voice. The two distinct voices were Harry and Healer Tamm. It finally clicked. The deep voice was Ron and the two squeaky voices must be his children. I heard fading footsteps and I slowly decided to open my eyes and see the faces of my best friends and their kids.<p>

"Hi Harry, Hi Ro-" I was cut off by a bone crushing hug. Harry was stood there with his unruly hair and with two Ginger children. One boy around the age of 5 and one girl around the age of 7. The little girl reminded me of Ginny, but with curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. The little boy was a exact replica of Ron, but also with different coloured eyes. Ron unwrapped his arms from me and stared into my eyes. After a while, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mione! We missed you so much. You've been in a coma since the 6th. You look loads better than you did when you came in." Questions started to pop into my head suddenly.

"What? Ron, what's the date?"

"It's the 14th. Have you missed us?" The question I was urging to ask was starting to burn itself onto my forehead when he lean forward to kiss me. I slowly edged back and when he quickly realised, he steppedback behind the children.

"Yes I have missed you two, now please, introduce me to these adorable children."

"Mione, are you ok?" He put his hand up to my forehead like he was checking my temperature.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask?" I looked at him with a confused face etched upon my skin.

"Well... It seems that you've forgotten your own kids."

"MY KIDS?" Then everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there... this story has more than 1 chapter at the moment. Now, please review before I lose my inspiration streak!**

**A xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Remember Us, Mummy**

"Mione, are you ok?" He put his hand up to my forehead like he was checking my temperature.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why would you ask?" I looked at him with a confused face etched upon my skin.

"Well... It seems that you've forgotten your own kids."

"MY KIDS?" Then everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**  
>After my little escapade into the unconscious, I slowly came around.<p>

"Ron?" He jumped out of his chair and straight onto the bed. He streched his hands to hug me and I happily accepted.

"Mione! Thank god you're ok!" He slowly helped me up so I could sit up straight. My eyes slowly adjusted themselves to see him and his gingerness.

"We've been so worried about you! How are you feeling now?" I quickly moved my hand to my forehead.

"I'm ok, but I may need to see the healer about my memory." He looked at me with a loving look on his face then walked off to find Healer Tamm. Many questions were running through my head but the main one was why I could remember Healer Tamm and not my own children. I was starting to panic.

After a few minutes of staring at other patients with visitors I slowly started to worry abou Ron. As much as I love him, he is a bit slow on some things... such as finding people. Then he strolled in with a different healer.

"Hey sweetheart. I couldn't find Healer Tamm but I found another healer who could probably answer your question."

"Hi there," This new healer had a very strong Texas accent and didn'tlook very qualified to me. She had her very curly yet short blond hair all tied up behind her head to keep it out of her face. She looked a lot like Lavender Brown but she was more sophisticated. She was holding a paper bag brown clipboard and she had two pencils in her hair.

"Your husband has told me your problems and has asked me to come and answer some of yours."

"Yes, umm... Why can I remember everyone but my kids? They're probably the most important thing in my life apart from Ron so why can't I remember them?"

"Usually, when you have a memory loss, you lose your memory to the most important event in your life. I'll ask you a few questions and then calculate when your memory has backtracked to. These will all be simple yes and no answer questions. Ok?"

"Ok! I'm ready for my first question." She got out a set of questions from the back of her clipboard and pulled one of the pencils out of her hair.

"First question, can you remember your wedding? Just a simple yes or no answer." I sat there in the bed, raking through my memory trying to remember it. I remember planning it but I could not remember the actual ceremony where I became Mrs Hermione Weasley. I looked on my left hand and definitely saw the platinum band surrounding the finger. I whispered no with a mumble would mean that she would ask me to repeat it. I wanted to remember it so much but I just couldn't.

"Could you repeat your answer again please?" A solid no escaped my lips. Then the tears started to escape my eyes. I felt like hiding, running away, curling away in the corner. Ron saw the tears in my eye's and quickly ran to my side from the chair, whispering sweet and soothing words in my ear.

"What about the planning of it?"

"Yes" I said solidly. Ron squeezed my arms together and smiled like I had told him that I had planned something special for us.

"Ok, this one isn't a yes or no question. But what is the last date that you remember?" This question took me ages to answer because I knew it was the day before the wedding but I couldn't remember the date.

"Umm... I think it was the 13th February because it was the day before our wedding." I said this whilst squeezing Ron's hand to boost my confidence.

"Ok, thank you. I'll just confer these with my collegue and I will have the results soon." And then she quickly turned on her heels and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know these are very short chapters but I have a tendency to write short chapters as the places where I have stopped are where I think has the most effect. Also, I would love it if you would review so** please**** please******** please******** please******** please review!********

**With Love  
>A xxx <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

"Ok, this one isn't a yes or no question. But what is the last date that you remember?" This question took me ages to answer because I knew it was the day before the wedding but I couldn't remember the date.

"Umm... I think it was the 13th February because it was the day before our wedding." I said this whilst squeezing Ron's hand to boost my confidence.

"Ok, thank you. I'll just confer these with my colleague and I will have the results soon." And then she quickly turned on her heels and walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

About a minute after the Healer walked off, the two kids ran up towards me.

"Mummy! Can you remember us yet? Please remember us, mummy. We love you lots."

"Hi there, honey. I still can't remember you but I love you too."The little boy jumped up onto the bed and shouted,

"Mummy, I brought all of my drawings so they can help you remember us more quickly." He thrusted the pieces of parchment into my hands then gave me a massive hug. He must have got that from Ron.

I took one look at the pictures and the tears started to run on their own accord. He had drawn a pictures of the whole family: me, Ron, Rose (which was the little girl's name), and Hugo.

"Thank you Hugo, they're beautiful." I croaked this out behind the tears. Hugo suddenly bounced off the bed, and ran towards Ron.

"Daddy, Daddy, Mummy remembers my name!" He was jumping up and down like he was on a pogo stick. Rose suddenly got up off the seat and sat on the bed.

"Hi mum, I'm doing well at school. Although I don't see the point of going since I'll be at Hogwarts in three years, two months and twenty one days." she said this with so much confidence.

"My darling Rose, you need to go to muggle school to learn to read, write and do simple mathematics. Hogwarts only teaches you about the magical world."

"Mum," she moaned, "Mamthemamtiks is boring! Numeracy is fun!"

"Honey, what happens if I told you that mathematics and numeracy are the same thing?"

"Are they? Then I want to do more mamthemamtiks." I could only chuckle at the way she said mathematics. Ron then tried to be the authority figure.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be laughing at the children." He moved to the side of the bed and kissed the side of my forehead. That triggered the memory of the wedding and the memory of finding out I was pregnant. I sprang up and grabbed Ron by the neck.

"Sweetheart, I remember our wedding and it was beautiful. I also now remember telling you that I was pregnant with Rose." Tears were once again leaking from my eyes and Ron was hugging me with a long hug. Underneath us I managed to hear a few words.

"Mum. Dad. Choking. Not. Breathing." we instantly let go and I grabbed my daughter and started hugging her.

"Mummy, where's my hug?" A squeaky voice behind me moaned to be hugged so I turned around and hugged him too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I'm putting up 2 chapters at a time as an apology! Anyway... if you want faster updates, then please review! It means a lot to see them!**_

_**With Love**_  
><em><strong>A xxx<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...  
><strong>

"Sweetheart, I remember our wedding and it was beautiful. I also now remember telling you that I was pregnant with Rose." Tears were once again leaking from my eyes and Ron was hugging me with a long hug. Underneath us I managed to hear a few words.

"Mum. Dad. Choking. Not. Breathing." We instantly let go and I grabbed my daughter and started hugging her.

"Mummy, where's my hug?" A squeaky voice behind me moaned to be hugged so I turned around and hugged him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**  
>After a lot of hugging and kissing, Ron decided that it was time to go and find the healer and tell her what happened. Once he disappeared, I asked the kids to help me off the bed.<p>

"No, mummy, you can't get off the bed. Daddy will tell us off."

"Since when did you listen to what daddy tells you to?"

"Whenever mummy's around." He earned a tweak on the nose. Then he suddenly yelled very loudly,

"AAAAHHHH MUMMY'S GOT MY NOSE!" This instantly made memories of Rose and Hugo's first few years as babies flood into my head. Three words were echoing through my head at that time.

"Remember Us, Mummy."

"Merlin, how could I forget my kids! All their firsts! How could I forget?" I reached for my children and gave them a massive hug. Just then, Ron stepped into the ward and looked at me.

He came over to us whilst I let go of the kids. When he was within my grasp, I got up off the bed and sobbed into his arms.

"How did I ever forget them? I feel like a rotten mother. I'm such a bad mother!" Ron grasped me at an angle and shook me lightly.

"You are the best and their only mother. They will only see you as perfect. WE will see you as perfect in every single way. We love you just the way you are." He kissed me on the forehead and placed me into the bed.

I looked at the watch that I gave him as an wedding present. That's when it hit me. It was 8pm.

"Dear Merlin, look at the time! I don't want to be the worst mother in the world. As much as I love the kids, they need to go home and slee-" I cut off my words with the sound of snoring coming from the foot of the bed.

"Ron, make sure they all go to bed safely and bring them to see me tomorrow."

"Without me? And I thought that you had to stay with me for bet-AH" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him fully on the lips. He gave in very quickly and after a few minutes, we both cut the kiss, panting.

"Get them home safely. I love you."

"Love you too, Mione." He gingerly picked up the kids, leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, and walked over to the fire place.

Once I heard the fire die down, I lay onto my back and fell into the unconscious of my memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Boo! I just want to tell you again to review if you like it, review if you don't like it and for anyone that was wondering... it's June the 14th!**

**With Love  
>A xxx <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him fully on the lips. He gave in very quickly and after a few minutes, we both cut the kiss, panting.

"Get them home safely. I love you."

"Love you too, Mione." He gingerly picked up the kids, leaned in for a quick peck on the lips, and walked over to the fire place.

Once I heard the fire die down, I lay onto my back and fell into the unconscious of my memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The blinding lights in St Mungo's are no good for a person's health. Luckily, I woke up to the faces of my children leaning over me.

"GOOD MORNING MUMMY!" Hugo was in a shouty mood.

"Hugo honey, we're in a hospital. You need to keep it down and not wake up the others. But good morning too." Rose helped me up into a seating position and gave me a good morning kiss.

"Where's Daddy?" Hugo and Rose stood their snickering.

"What's so funny? Tell me or the tickle monster will come and pay a visit!" They still stood there snickering when I realised a red weasel perched on my bedside table, snoring lightly.

"Why is your father in his animagus form? And if he's been here, who brought you over this morning?"

"Daddy was scared about you being lonely again so he sneaked in once he let us go to Auntie Ginny's and play with Albus and baby." Baby? I don't remember there being a baby, I only remember the two Potter juniors.

"Hugo, what's baby's name?" Hugo burst into a shout, chanting 'Lily' over and over again. This woke up the weasel which made him stand to attention, just like a meerkat for a few seconds before he jumped off the bedside table and transformed back into his human self.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR KIDS IN THE CARE OF YOUR SISTER WHEN YOU ARE here with me." My tone changed instantly when I realised he loved me so much he couldn't leave me alone.

"Honey, I'm safe in St Mungo's. Why did you leave the kids?" I gave him an apologetic smile and said this in a quiet but reassuring tone.

"I can't leave you alone. Not after what happened which made you forget us. I love you too much for that to happen again?" I was thoroughly confused. I didn't know what happened but I wanted to know.

"What happened to me?"

"We don't know, love you were on your own when it happened. But the scary thing was that we found you unconscious on the doorstep with a note written by someone, telling us to bring you here." I instantly tried to remember what happened but all I got was a headache.

"Hermione, don't force yourself." Just then, Healer Tamm came into the room and I realised why I remember her. She was the first person to walk into the room with Rose when she was first born, thus making her Rose's main healer.

"Hello Hermione. Me and my colleagues have seen an improvement with your health so you are able to go this afternoon after a medical check. Healer Manoire would like you to schedule another appointment with her about your memory."

"Who's Healer Manoire?" I needed as much information as I could get so I could remember.

"Healer Manoire was the healer who asked you about your memory. She's the memory specialist here." my mind flickered back to the American woman.

"Ok, I'll remember. When are we doing the check?"

"As soon as possible hopefully. Mr Weasley, please could you and your kids step into the waiting room and we will be done with the check in a few minutes." Quite quickly, Ron managed to usher the children into the waiting room and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know that's been a while since I've updated but I have been very busy! I've managed to get everything in on time and I am posting now! I'm loving the e-mails that are coming in at the moment for favourites but I would love it even more if you would review as I wanna know what you think about the animagus!**_

_**With love  
>A xxx<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

"Healer Manoire was the healer who asked you about your memory. She's the memory specialist here." my mind flickered back to the American woman.

"Ok, I'll remember. When are we doing the check?"

"As soon as possible hopefully. Mr Weasley, please could you and your kids step into the waiting room and we will be done with the check in a few minutes." Quite quickly, Ron managed to usher the children into the waiting room and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

After the checkup, I was allowed to have my wand back. Ron came straight to my bedside when he was allowed back in.

"Hermione! How are you feeling?"

"Better, but at the moment, I just want to go home." I tiredly swung my legs round so they were hanging off the bed. Hugo saw my bare feet and quickly grabbed a pair of shoes from the bag and placed them by my feet. I smiled lovingly at Ron, proud of my child. I just wished that I could remember the past few days when I had the accident.

We stepped out of the old and ragged department store where I could feel the wind hit my face. I quickly wrapped my coat around me and with it, came Ron's arm. I was glad that he was a human radiator of some sort so he radiate heat.

"A few more minutes and you'll be sat at home, on the sofa drinking a mug of steaming hot tea." Rose perked up at the mention of tea and asked for a cup of Molly's famous hot chocolate. We got to the apparation point and clutched onto Rose and Hugo. Then I felt the pull of apparation take me home.

When we arrived home I felt a strange urge to start crying. I had cried a lot for the past 2 days and I didn't want to cry but the tears streamed out my eyes.

"Why are you crying mummy? Have I done something bad? Or has Rose?" I wished I could go back to being a young, naïve 5 year old. Life back then was so much more easier.

"No Hugo, it's not you, Rose or daddy, it's because I miss home lots. Ok?" I quickly rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears.

"Ok mummy, Me and Rose are going to play outside in the garden," Hugo gave me a peck on the cheek and ran to put his shoes on. Ron helped me towards our room and helped me on the bed.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I had to lie to make him believe but I needed to ask him a lot of questions and tell him that I don't want to go anywhere until I worked out what happened to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ron, what did I look like when you found me on the doorstep?" I needed the truth. All of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Mwahahaha! I feel evil for leaving you suspended on a cliffhanger! I'll swap the next chapter for more reviews!**_

With Love (and evilness)  
>A xxx<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello fellow readers! **_

_**I won't keep you in suspense any longer! ...And you'd think I'd go back on my word. Anyway, here's the next chapter...**_

_**A xxx**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Ok mummy, me and Rose are going to play outside in the garden," Hugo gave me a peck on the cheek and ran to put his shoes on. Ron helped me towards our room and helped me on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I had to lie to make him believe but I needed to ask him a lot of questions and tell him that I don't want to go anywhere until I worked out what happened to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ron, what did I look like when you found me on the doorstep?" I needed the truth. All of it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

I couldn't bear it when Ron hid the truth.

"Hermione, I don't want to-"

"Tell me, please."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, because it could spark my memory. " I couldn't be kept in the dark any longer. I needed to know.

"If I must." He took a deep breath and then started talking again.

"You looked a mess. You were soaked through because of the rain and you had a puddle of blood surrounding you coming from your waist. There was a note on the floor but most of the ink had run. I saw the word Mungo and apparated you straight there. The healers confirmed the cut from your waist was from a small dagger. I'm sorry love, I was so worried that day. I'm too scared to leave you on your own." I smiled at him lovingly and kissed him full on the lips. In the distance, we heard quick footsteps.

"Mummy, Daddy, please could you stop doing that in front of us."

"Rosie, the word is not stop, it's refrain." Ron chuckled softly under his breath.

"Mione, if they get any smarter, then they'll turn into a younger version of you!" This sparked yet another memory into my head. The last person I saw was Narcissa Malfoy wearing complete black, apparating me away from a building that looked like the houses of parliment,and she had pulled the sharp, silver dagger from my side. I remember the dagger really well. The hilt of the dagger was encrusted with gems with initials engraved behind one of the gems in italics I never got to see the letters but I got the general jist of which letters. I think that they were a D and a I.

"Ron, I can remember something. We need to make a visit to Malfoy Manor."

"Eh? What? Why that place? We don't like anyone there. And anyway, it'll only be Malfoy there."

"We need to visit because I need to see the former Mrs Malfoy, now Ms Black. Why won't she be there?"

"She went to France when you were in St Mungo's. Don't worry though,Malfoy can probably get her back over here."

"Good, he owes us one. And his child can play with ours."

"What? Are you serious? It's Malfoy!"

"Yes Ronald, I am very serious. Now," I took a deep breath and headed towards the stairs.

"Kid's we're going out now so get your shoes on!" Ron gave me a look that suggested that he didn't want to see his former enemy.

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am, so HURRY UP!" The two bundles of joy ran straight down the stairs and out the door. We stepped out the door and with a flick of the wand, I locked the door.

"Ok, Rosie hold onto your dad, and Hugo, keep hold of me." I gave Ron an 'If you don't turn up at Malfoy Manor then I'll kill you' look and then, we spun on the spot, heading towards the Manor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ooh... what's gonna happen? Please please please please please please review as it means so much to me! I read every single one and it just makes me smile! :D Even when they're very critical! They make me feel better!**_

_**With Love  
>A xxx<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously...**

"Kid's we're going out now so get your shoes on!" Ron gave me a look that suggested that he didn't want to see his former enemy.

"You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am, so HURRY UP!" The two bundles of joy ran straight down the stairs and out the door. We stepped out the door and with a flick of the wand, I locked the door.

"Ok, Rosie hold onto your dad, and Hugo, keep hold of me." I gave Ron an 'If you don't turn up at Malfoy Manor then I'll kill you' look and then, we spun on the spot, heading towards the Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The cold air hit me. I recognised the long pathway leading to the house surrounded by the tall evergreens and the heavily warded iron gate with the letter M twisted in the middle. An loud snap was heard beside me and Hugo jumped into my arms. Ron and Rose came up and gave us a hug. Then we all held hands whilst I went to touch the gate. It raised the attention of a house elf who answered.

"Hello Miss! Can Twinky help?"

"Hello Twinky, can we come in and see Ms Malfoy?" The small house elf opened the gates and walked us up the door. She clicked her fingers and the key to the house landed in her hand from the sky. She put the key into the lock and twisted it. After that all you could hear was non stop clicks unlocking the door. A minute later, she pushed the heavy oak door into a completely transformed manor which I couldn't remember. The images from my last visit did not relate to the sight in front of me. I stepped forward and then suddenly flinched. The floor underneath me had a ward which prevented something to do with my feet.

"Shoes off or mistress become unhappy. You stay here. Twinky get young master." I slowly took off my shoes and stepped onto the cream carpet layering the floor. I instantly thought that she must have a ward to stop people stepping on the carpet whilst they had shoes on. I made a mental note to ask her how she cast that ward. Suddenly there was a small creak from the far left door and a young, platinum haired boy wpopped his head from outside the door.

"Hello! Who are you then?"

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Ma'am. Why are you here?" I'd have to admit, the little boy was sweet and adorable. Then I heard footsteps. Much louder footsteps than Scorpius' footsteps. Then I heard a voice that I thought that I'd never hear ever again.

"Hello Granger, how can I help?" I suddenly leapt out of my skin and turned with a smile plastered onto my face.

"I was wondering if I could speak to your mother. I have some questions for her about my accident."

"Your 'Accident' was no accident. Maybe I could answer your questions seeming as I was the one who left the note."

"You were the one who left the note? But why did you leave it under your mother's initials?"

"I suggest you come into my office. Alone. Unless your weasel of a husband wants to hear the worst things ever." Ron suddenly turned me round, put on a serious face and askeda very serious question.

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" I gave him a very solid but quick nod whilst Malfoy lead me to his office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hello! I think I've left you in enough suspense so I gave in to giving you the next chapter. It's 5 days till Christmas and I hope you're all having a great holiday! You never know... there may be an update under the metaphorical Christmas tree for you..._**

**_As I have said many times, please review! it may just make my Christmas! _**

**_With love_**

**_A xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello!_**

**_It's past midnight so... it's officially CHRISTMAS DAY IN THE UK! MERRY CHRISTMAS! You can tell that I'm very hyped up about the festive season! Hope everyone enjoys today, as well as the chapter and please review as a Christmas present to me!_**

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_**

**_A xxx _**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Your 'Accident' was no accident. Maybe I could answer your questions seeming as I was the one who left the note."

"You were the one who left the note? But why did you leave it under your mother's initials?"

"I suggest you come into my office. Alone. Unless your weasel of a husband wants to hear the worst things ever." Ron suddenly turned me round, put on a serious face and askeda very serious question.

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" I gave him a very solid but quick nod whilst Malfoy lead me to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Whilst walking down those echoey halls fill with paintings of dead family member when I catch the eye of none other than Mr Lucius Malfoy. As Ron had left me with Malfoy to look after the children, I suddenly stop metres by the picture, and feel like I can't move any further. Malfoy was in front of me by a few steps.

"Granger-" I quickly brought my eyes up from my feet and onto his face.

"It's Weasley now!"

"Fine, Weasley! Come on. The pictures all have silencing charms placed on them so he can't insult you. My office is just down the hall. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to his office. His office reminded me of Hogwarts as it was hidden by a blank picture frame. Inside was covered in browns and burnt orange with a deep brown chaise in the middle of the room, facing a large oak desk with engravings of snakes all over it.

"Sit"

"Never thought you would be a person that likes Gryffindor colours." I quickly scanned the room, looking for something remotely green. Then I looked at him. In his hand was a deep forest green quill. He was also dressed in a deep green Oxford shirt and some black trousers.

I quickly sat down on the chaise when he pushed a box of tissues in front of me.

"Just in case the waterworks start running." I gave him a slight nod of thanks.

"Now can you please tell me what happened to me? How did I end up with this memory loss?"

"Stray weapons. Someone had aimed two knives at me, which suddenly went into two directions. One of them hit me and the other one hit you in the waist whilst you were on your way through Diagon Alley. You fell to the floor, smacking the concrete. This all happened under a disillusionment charm so everyone thought you just passed out. I rushed over to you and apparated us here to heal your cuts, then I quickly scribbled a note but signed it under mother's name in case Weaselbee thought I did it." I gave him a shocked look, then gave him the evils.

"What? Weasley would do that!" I relaxed my face and lightly nodded.

After a few seconds of pure silence, I asked another question.

"How badly was I injured?" I had to know.

"Pretty badly. You covered the floor with blood."

"No more prejudice over the blood?" I was shocked about him not commenting about my blood.

"Not anymore. So that's your incident cleared up-" He was trying to get me off this subject. Nice try Malfoy, but his Slytherin ways gave me more motivation on finding out more.

"Not fully. Who did it?" He sat in his chair, like a statue.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me for telling you-"

"Tell me. Now." I was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Dun Dun DUN... Ooh, can anyone guess who did it? Anyone? This story is nearly coming to a close now... One chapter left! So I wanna know what you think of it and how you think it's going to end... so review! **_

_**With Love**_

_**A xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe it... I finished it. Now you can all enjoy the final installment of this story! _**I've posted this on New Years Eve of 2011 to make it a beautiful ending to a beautiful year/story so, enjoy!**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"Not anymore. So that's your incident cleared up-" He was trying to get me off this subject. Nice try Malfoy, but his Slytherin ways gave me more motivation on finding out more.

"Not fully. Who did it?" He sat in his chair, like a statue.

"I can't tell you. You'll hate me for telling you-"

"Tell me. Now." I was determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

We sat there in silence, staring into each other's eyes for around two minutes before I had to remind him what I asked.

"So, who did it?"

"Did you know, you have beautiful eyes." He still had to flirt with every female living thing on this planet.

"Don't drag me off topic! Who. Did. It?" He mumbled his answer into his chin but I managed to pick up the words that left his mouth.

"Why would he do that? His so called wife already made my life a miserable wreck with that constant reminder on my arm." Tears started leaking from my eyes and onto my clasped hands on my lap. Malfoy on the other hand looked professional and calm.

"He's had his fun, we're trying to get him locked up in Azkab-"

"THIS IS YOUR DERANGED AUNT'S HUSBAND WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! DIDN'T HE HAVE ENOUGH FUN WATCHING HER LEAVE HER MARKS ON MY ARM?" I quickly stood up whilst lifting my sleeve to show him the 'Mudblood' scars that were still on my arm from the my seventh year.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT NOW HE HATES US TOO. HE ALSO WANTS US DEAD! WE DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT WE DID BUT HE HAS A CRAVING FOR OUR BLOOD TOO! HE'S JUST AS MAD AS HIS WIFE! WHY ELSE DID HE MARRY HER" He too stood up very swiftly and slammed his palms on the desk in front of him before he said this.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Ron burst in.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife?" He said this through his teeth whilst pointing his wand at Malfoy. Then my children quickly came running to my side through the open door, and gripped the side of my clothes. A sudden surge of memories came flooding into my head and I remembered the missing years of my children's lives. Very quickly after that, I sat down into the chaise again.

"Ron, I remember it all. I remember it all! Thank you Malfoy, thank you for everything." I quickly gave him a small smile and went to hug the kids.

"You're welcome?" He leaned over the table and started whispering into Ron's ear.

"What did I do to help her?"

"You helped her regain the rest of her memories. And to clear the mystery of her accident. This doesn't make us even. You're still a ferret to me." They were finally having a civil conversation and all I could do was smile. Malfoy just happened to stop his conversation with Ron and looked towards me.

"Well Granger, looks like we're even." I smiled as a thank you and tried to send the kids to the front door.

"Mummy, When can me and Rose invite Sorpie to play?" Ron just had to butt in on this conversation.

"Not in the near future. Right now, we just need to be a family for a moment.

"But dad, Me and Scorpius will be in the same classes when we join Hogwarts. I'd like to have one friend that knows me who I can sit with on the train because Hugo won't be there. Please, can we?"

"I said not in the near future. Anyway, you'll have your cousins to sit with you. Now come on honey, let's go home." I finally got the kids to the entrance hall where our shoes were. I heard a small voice talk to a the Elder Malfoy.

"Dad? What does it feel like to be in love?" Ron tapped me on the shoulder lightly which snapped me out of my eavesdropping trance.

"Hermione, let's go." We put our shoes on and left the beautiful manor. Then we spun on the spot which lead us home.

I never heard the end of that conversation but I think that Rose and Scorpius' years at Hogwarts may be a very eventful seven years, even with the competitiveness that runs in their blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It's all over! :'( I've finished my first multi-chapter fic! Thanks to all the reviewers during the past 38 days. I'll tell you now, if you want an epilogue, then please tell me over a review! **_

**_Keep reviewing!_**

**_A xxx_**


End file.
